


Set Free

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: McCarey [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freedom, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay is back, but with new friends. This time it's Jay and his band, Jay Wonder. Paul plans to move on, so he finds a few candidates to take over. One is a woman, but she has had a dark life. She'd been sheltered for 14 years, and would love to be set free from her husband. All she needs is a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In Denver, Colorado, a couple in their forties, sat down to eat. The wife did the cooking as usual. He’d been in town all day. Who knows what he does all day. The light – haired blonde woman with hazel eyes, told herself. Her name was Dawn Rivera. Her husband, Ted is hardly at home. She and Ted both have two children – Lewis, at four and Karen at five. Ted has never been a good husband. To tell the truth, he mostly abuses her.

Most nights Ted is never around to sleep in bed. Dawn found that lonely. It isn’t fair for Dawn since all she and her kids ever do is stay inside day in and day out. For fourteen years since she married Ted, she had lived in a sheltered life. The only places he would let her go is the grocery store and doctor’s visits, and then it was back home again. Even the kids have never been outside to play, and they didn’t even go to school.

Ted is the one who always paid the bills on time. He has been indicted four times now. Whenever this happens, Ted has always talked her into visiting him in jail, which she does. Dawn has been telling herself in the past fourteen years she want to be set free. Somehow Ted wouldn’t let that happen. The rest of the time Dawn couldn’t do much. Here are the things he wouldn’t let her do:

1) drive a car  
2) 2) see her friends and family  
3) use the telephone

and lots of other things.

Dawn has never been a religious person, but lately all she had been doing is praying to have her chains gone and be set free. There are several things she will have to relearn. Then Dawn doesn’t even watch television or read the newspaper because he wouldn’t let her She married him because he had talked her into marrying him when she said no. That didn’t make him happy when she told him that.

This happened way before she knew he had been indicted a few times. Now they’ve been married fourteen years, he is on his way on being indicted a fifth time. He sure has done a good damage of damaging her. If her chains are gone and she is set free, it would take a long time for her to have freedom again, and that meant friendship and a whole new beginning. She might even end up having a job to support herself and the children. But what type of job would she get?

Ted has never threatened or touched her private parts, but this was all he could do to her was stay inside and do nothing. If she ever is set free, she will be scared for a while since this will be a whole new world for her. Another thing he wouldn’t let her do is when she is in need of medication, he would tell her just leave it. She’d been missing out a lot of things in the outside world.

If she is set free, she will have to learn to celebrate the holidays and birthdays all over again. She can read, but can’t tell the time or the weather. Every day ever since she found out about Ted’s criminal records, she would end up in tears at night in bed. She and Ted had a job interview with some guy who is a manager for some rock group. She’d forgot his name. When she told him about Ted’s criminal past, he wasn’t very happy about it, but she did understand that.

This rock group is a group she’d never heard of before. She was told from the manager their name was Jay Wonder. She liked the name for a group, and meant every word. When she and Ted had that interview, they had never met the group and that included the lead singer. She didn’t remember what Jay’s last name was, but she will be told again that his full name was Jay McCarey.

If she was the candidate to take over from the original manager, this would be a good start on her being set free. She has also that an actor named Henry Webber, is a famous actor who attends the Latter – Day Saints church in Salt Lake. Even he had received many rewards and had his own star in the Hollywood Walk of Fame, which she found it awesome. The only thing she could do with communicating is by e – mail. She kept asking herself when will my chains be gone and I will bet set free? She would have that answer sooner or later. All she wants now is freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

June 2nd post from Paul:

To all of my friends and followers, I have an announcement to make. It will come soon. This is a surprise announcement, so I will keep you posted. All I can say at the moment I put an ad in the paper and also online. For info, contact me here, home phone and e – mail.

Jay: Paul, whatever your announcement will be, I hope it’s good. Do you plan to share it at my concerts also or not?

Paul: Jay McCarey, I only plan to share it from what I mentioned, so no, not sharing at the concerts. I’m not repeating it more than once.

Steve: Paul, Jay McCarey and I have known you for 30 years. If your announcement isn’t good, then we’ll understand.

Kelsey: Paul, we think you have done a good job working with Jay.

“Jay?”

“What?”

“I have an announcement I’d like to share. It’s not very pleasant.”

“Why’s that?”

“It’s news I thin that’s worth sharing.”

“Do I need Karen involved?”

“Only if you want to. Unless you want to tell her later.”

“Okay. I’m sure she’ll see it on facebook.”

“It will be shortly. Maybe a day or so, but I think you’ll be the first to know.”

“Okay. You can tell me.”

So Paul did.

“Are you serious? I’ve known you for thirty years. Why do you want to move on?”

“I’m moving on because I was offered a new managing job. I’m still looking for candidates.”

“Takes time for sure,” Jay agreed.

“I do have a few names. I will post it on facebook.”

“I think I saw it.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“How did you end up meeting these candidates?”

“I have an ad online. Yes, I’ve met them all face – to – face, if that’s what you are thinking of asking.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I thought.”

It was early June, so this was a good time to bring it up to Jay while it’s still fresh in his mind.

“How long have you been thinking about moving on, Paul?”

“Since January,” Paul answered.

Now Jay could see for himself Paul felt now was the right time for a whole new chapter.

“No wonder you have been busy these days, Paul. Everyone will miss you, and so will I. How many people have you interviewed so far?”

“About four or five. All of them sound like good candidates, but it is hard to pick who I want right now.”

“I understand. When do you and Charlene plan to leave?”

“Early next month. I’m sure by then I’ve made up my mind on who he/she will be. I’m sure whoever will take my place, you will welcome them.”

“Of course I will, Paul. You should know by now that I am welcoming.”

“Of course you are, Jay. At least this candidate will notice that you are a welcoming type of person.”

“I hope we can stay in contact.”

“Of course we will, Jay. We’ve been friends a long time, and I plan to keep in touch on hearing what is new with Jay Wonder.”

“Jay Wonder won’t be the same without you, Paul.”

“I know, Jay. I’ve had fun working with you over the years.”

“We all did.”


	3. Chapter 3

A week or so later, Paul had received an e – mail and a phone call from a few people who were interested in the ad he had online and the local newspaper. One of them was from a couple named Ted and Dawn Rivera. They weren’t the first to be interviewed by Paul. When they got together in person, Paul didn’t notice immediately that Dawn was badly damaged by Ted. He saw it after the interview.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Rivera.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Francis.”

“How about we began right now, Mr. and Mrs. Rivera?” Paul began.

“Yes, let’s do so,” she agreed.

“I did see you were interested in taking over from me. What made you decide?”

Paul did see Ted and Dawn brought along their young children. Paul received their telephone call so they could get together for an interview. Paul saw she had light blonde hair with blue eyes while Ted had dark brown hair, but he didn’t pay close enough attention to what Ted’s eyes looked like. Paul also didn’t notice that Ted looked like he was a crook.

“We saw your ad online,” Dawn began.

“Where are you both from?”

“South of Denver,” Ted answered.

“Those are cute children you have there.”

“Why, thank you, Mr. Francis. You may continue now,” Dawn told him.

“Let’s start off with your work experience. Do either of you know anything about being a manager for a rock group?” 

Both Ted and Dawn shook their heads.

“Will you tell us why you asked such a question?”

“I asked because I’ve been a manger for the same rock group for thirty years. I feel the time has come to move on.”

“What do you mean by moving on, Mr. Francis?”

Dawn wasn’t understanding where the interview was going.

“I thought about this a lot lately. A month or two ago, I was offered a job at Wal – Mart in Long Island. The manager accepted, so this is why I’m interviewing some people.”

“What is this manager going to do next?” Ted asked.

“He had the exact feeling like I do about moving on, Mr. Rivera. He’s moving on because he’s ready to retire. He’s in his mid – sixties. Some of the others I’ve interviewed had experience as manager, but none of them have known nothing about this type of managing job. The others I have interviewed also seem to have a chance to take over when I leave for Long Island. They are all good candidates, but I will decide next month.”

“I know there’s some personal information you should know about Ted.”

“Why is that? I thought he was the right one to take over.”

“That’s the whole problem.”

“Would you mind if we go through questions first and then get to know each other when we’re through?”

“That’s fine with me. What about you, Ted?”

“Fine.”

“Tell me why you’re interested.”

“Well, I like music, but I’ve never had a job like this, Mr. Francis.”

“If you like music, this might or might not be the job for you.”

“How do you know that?”

“I’ve been around thirty years in the music industry to know.”

“Cool,” Ted said.

“I already have found a new job, but I’m the manager in a grocery store. I’ve had experience with management, so I’m the right person for that sort of job. You need to have experience with this sort of thing.”

“I know that,” Ted said.

“Ted, get serious. Let’s just get the interview over with now.”

“Okay, Dawn. I’m trying my best.”

“It doesn’t look that way.”

“The first question I’m going to ask you, Mr. Rivera, is have you heard of Jay McCarey?”

“I have, but I’m not familiar with his type of music. I don’t care for rock music much.”

“If you get this job, you will have a lot to learn if you don’t have experience.”

“II know that.”

“It takes time if you’re going to manage a band. You may be on the road a lot.”

“Cool,” Ted said.

“What gave you the idea to have a career in the music industry?” Dawn asked.

“Good question. I somehow thought it would be fun, and to tell the truth, it turned out I was right. It’s hard work, too.”

“I bet,” Ted said.

“What sort of job are you looking for in this industry, Mr. Rivera?”

“I somehow want something different, so here I am.”

“Have you had a job recently?”

“No,” Ted answered.

“Ted can be stubborn sometimes, just to let you know.”

“Thanks for the warning.”

“No problem,” Dawn replied.

“Do you know anything about management about this career?”

“I don’t know much,” Ted answered.

“This can be challenging sometimes, let me tell you. When tour season is here, you will be on the road a lot, Mr. Rivera. Not much family time in that area.”

All Ted could say for now was, “Oh.”

“How did you meet Mr. McCarey?” 

“Good question, Mrs. Rivera. I knew him from a former neighbor of his in Nevada. We’ve been friends since.”

“How long is that?” she asked.

“The friendship is over thirty years old. Somehow something is telling me it’s time to move on.”

“No wonder you put that ad online.”

“That’s right.”

“How much do you get paid in this sort of career?” Ted asked.

“It depends on how well you do. You do get some of the earnings from the band as well. I usually receive ten – twenty percent and the pay is good.”

“That’s awesome,” he said.

“Yes, it is,” Paul agreed.

“When do you plan to leave?”

“Very soon, I’m afraid. I’ve had the ad up for about two months. You two are the latest. I haven’t had many responses.”

“That’s a shame,” she said.

“Yes, it is. Here’s another question for you, Mr. Rivera.”

“What’s that?”

“Are you familiar with the record company Curb Records?”

“Sure. I listen to a lot of music from that.”

“That’s where Jay is labeled. He’s been there since the beginning.”

“That’s awesome,” Dawn said.

“Of course. They like him well enough to keep him on.”

“Now can we tell you what this personal issue is?”

“Sure, Mrs. Rivera. What is it?”

“Ted has been indicted a few times.”

“How many?”

Now Dawn had Paul’s full attention. Dawn saw Paul was only ten years older then her and Ted. She and Ted are only a year apart in age. She was forty – two and he was only forty – one. Paul had light brown eyes and red hair.

“Continue.”

Dawn liked the idea on how professional Paul is during this interview with her and Ted. She liked Paul almost right away.

Dawn looked at Ted. The look on his face told her, ‘I didn’t want you to mention that.’

Dawn spoke for Ted because his look told her to forget it, but she answered Paul.

“He’s been indicted four times during our fourteen years together. He did that because money is involved.”

“Thanks for the warning. We do have a security team, so that could help a lot.”

“Is that something new?” she asked.

“Of course not. We’ve had a security team for a few years now. They are a great team.”

“That’s the important thing, isn’t it?” she asked.

When Paul finished saying that, he finally looked at her. That’s when he saw how badly damaged she looks, but didn’t bother asking any questions since it was none of his business.

“How about you, Mrs. Rivera? Have you decided to tell me about your latest work experience?”

Dawn had a feeling he would ask that. This was something she didn’t want to share with Mr. Francis.

“I don’t have any jobs going on at the moment, Mr. Francis,” Dawn answered and thought to herself, ‘I don’t understand why Mr. Francis asked that sort of question. I wish he hadn’t. The only thing I know is being sheltered and that’s it.’

Before she and Ted came in for this interview with Paul, they filled out an application. Since she doesn’t write very well at all, so Ted had to do that job. She likes to write, but from what people haven’t figured out is that with her sheltered life, she writes like someone with disabilities, and she doesn’t have any disabilities. If the times comes for her to be set free, a lot of people will notice she is badly damaged, thanks to Ted. Maybe when being set free does happen, Dawn will have to tell people about Ted’s abusing her with domestic violence, and she won’t be happy if she tells people.

“Yes, it is. Give me some time to think about letting you on. Is that all right?”

“Yes, Mr. Francis. That’s fine. How do you want to be contacted?”

“E – mail is best.”

“What is the e – mail?” she asked.

paulfrancismanager at gmail dot com.”

“Thanks,” she said.

“Do you have any other questions I could answer?”

“This is all for now, thank you. We appreciate your time and understanding about the indictments.”

“You’re welcome. We normally don’t have issues when I’m with Jay. I’ll give Ms. McCarey the heads up on this.”

“Sounds fine. Ready to go, Ted?”

“Yes. Let’s scram.”

“I’ll need your e – mail address as well, Mrs. Rivera.”

“Here it is: dawnandtedrivera at aol dot com.”

“Thanks. We’ll stay in touch.”

After a few more minutes of the interview with Paul, he also wanted her to sign her name on the application Ted filled out. She didn’t want to this and let Paul look at her damaged handwriting, but she did it anyway. She can’t read very well either because of this sheltered life. If she’s ever set free, she would tell people to read to her and do the writing, but she told herself they might not read to her and do the writing, but she would do her best.

Once she and Ted unlocked the car and she put the kids in the backseat, he said, “I wish you hadn’t told Mr. Francis about that.”

“I had to, Ted. I thought he would have to know if we do get the job. All I know is about being sheltered, thanks to you.”

After that, he didn’t reply. On their way home, she told herself, ‘It would be nice to be set free if I’m lucky. I would like to have a job such as music. Even if it means he would be indicted again. If not, I’ll be sheltered the rest of my marriage. I’ll keep staying positive about this whole thing. It sure felt good to get out of the house after being sheltered for fourteen years.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be different characters in this story who will be interviewed with Paul, and this is one of them. A few of my friends liked them all, but only one will be taking over the job. You will see for yourself on who he or she might be.

Ronald Swanson finished a job interview with some guy who is a manager in the music industry. He'd had no experience being in this sort of job. The guy's name is Paul Francis. He's not familiar with Paul, but he hopes that somebody on his list would be taking over the job. He still needed time to think it over if he accepts. He hasn't told his family about the job offer, but he will.

Ronald is divorced, has five children: Hunter, who is thirteen, Kristin, who is twenty – one, Amy, who is seventeen, Shannon who is twenty – two, and Christopher at nineteen. He'd been divorced since Hunter was nine years old, but by now he's used to having parents that are divorced. Today at lunch would be the perfect time to share about Paul's job offer.

Lunchtime arrived on time. Since summer was almost here, he was going to eat with his five children. Since he is divorced and has grown children, he might even take the job offer if he was asked. Hunter is only thirteen, so he still needs somebody to watch him if he travels with some rock group. Now all of his children were at lunch today, so it was the right time to share.

"I have something I'd like to tell you."

"What's that?" Christopher asked.

"I did a job interview with this one guy who is leaving some rock group. He is a manager for the group. He's offered a new managing job at a grocery store."

"I can't see you doing this type of job, Daddy. It's a lot of traveling."

"I know, Amy. I'm sure there will be something."

"How long ago did you have this interview?" Shannon asked.

"About three days ago. I'm still thinking if I want the job."

"You don't want to rush."

"I don't either, Amy. I like to give it as much time if possible."

"Why don't you tell us about the interview?" Kristin asked.

"All right. It went well. The manager's name is Paul Francis, and he is nice."

“Good,” Amy said.

So Ronald told them.

Flashback:

Paul: Nice to meet you, Mr. Swanson.

Ronald: Nice to meet you, Mr. Francis.

Paul: I did see you were interested in taking over from me. What made you decide?

Ronald: I thought it would be something different from what I have now.

Paul: Why is that?

Ronald: I like trying out new things, so here I am.

Paul: Would you mind if we go through the questions first and then get to know each other when we’re through?

Ronald: That’s fine with me.

Paul: Tell me why you’re interested.

Ronald: As I said before, I thought it would be something different.

Paul: I’ve been around thirty years in the music industry to know. Do you like music?

Ronald: Well, I like music, but I’ve never had a job like this, Mr. Francis.

Paul: If you like music, this might or might not be the job for you.

Ronald: Cool.

Paul: I already have found a new job, but I’m the manager in a grocery store. I’ve had experience with management, so I’m the right person for that sort of job. You need to have experience with this sort of thing.

Ronald: I know that.

Paul: This first question I’m going to ask you, Mr. Swanson, is have you heard of Jay McCarey?

Ronald: I have, but I’m not familiar with his type of music. I don’t care much for rock music much.

Paul: If you get this job, you will have a lot to learn if you don’t have experience.

Ronald: I know that.

Paul: This takes a lot of time if you’re going to manage a band. You may be on the road a lot.

Ronald: Cool. What gave you the idea to have a career in the music industry?

Paul: Good question. I somehow thought it would be fun, and to tell the truth, it turns out I was right. It’s hard work, too.

Ronald: I bet.

Paul: What sort of job are you doing looking for, Mr. Swanson?

Ronald: I somehow want something different, so here I am.

Paul: Have you had a job recently?

Ronald: Not now, but I had a short – lived career in sports but that lasted about a few months.

Paul: Was it a managing type of job?

Ronald: No, sir.

Paul: Would you like to give me the contact information for a reference?

Ronald: No problem.

Paul: Do you know about management about this career?

Ronald:I don’t know much.

Paul: This can be challenging sometimes, let me tell you. When tour season is here, you will be on the road a lot, Mr. Swanson. Not much family time in that area.

Ronald: Oh. How did you meet Mr. McCarey?

Paul: Good question, Mr. Swanson. I knew him from a former neighbor of his in Nevada. We’ve been friends since.”

Ronald: How long is that?

Paul: The friendship is now over thirty years and somehow something is telling me it’s time to move on.

Ronald: No wonder you put that ad online.

Paul: That’s right.

Ronald: How much do you get paid for this sort of career?

Paul: It depends on how well you do. You do get some of the earnings from the band as well. I usually receive ten – twenty percent and the pay is good.

Ronald: That’s awesome.

Paul: Yes, it is.

Ronald: When do you plan to leave?

Paul: Very soon, I’m afraid. I’ve had the ad up for about two months. You are the first. I haven’t had many responses.

Ronald: That’s a shame.

Paul: Yes, it is. Here’s another question for you, Mr. Swanson.

Ronald: What’s that?

Paul: Are you familiar with the record company Curb Records?

Ronald: Sure. I listen to a lot of music from that.

Paul: That’s where Jay is labeled. He’s been there since the beginning.

Ronald: That’s awesome.

Paul: Of course. They like him well enough to keep him on. We do have a security team.

Ronald: Is that something new?

Paul: Of course not. We’ve had a security team for a few years now. They are a great team.

Ronald: That’s the important thing, isn’t it?

Paul: Yes, it is. Give me some time to think about letting you on. Is that all right?

Ronald: Yes, Mr. Francis. That’s fine. How do you want to be contacted?

Paul: E – mail is best.

Ronald: What’s the e – mail?

Paul: paulfrancismanager at gmail dot com

Ronald: Thanks.

Paul: Do you have any other questions I could answer?”

Ronald: This is all for now, thank you. I appreciate your time.

Paul: You’re welcome. We normally don’t have issues when I’m with Jay.

Ronald: May I go?

Paul: I’ll need your e – mail address as well, Mr. Swanson.

Ronald: Here it is: ronaldswanson @ aol dot com

Paul: Thanks. We’ll stay in touch.

End Flashback

“So that’s the whole interview I had with Mr. Francis,” Ronald told his kids.

“We wish you luck, Dad.” 

Thank you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn and Ted sat down to dinner. She was the first to speak up.

“Ted?”

“Yes, honey?”

She had never heard those words before in their fourteen years together. 

“Have you given any thought of taking Mr. Francis’s job offer?”

“I’ve thought about it, but it would be nice to have a job in the music industry. That sounds like a cool job to me.”

“I have that feeling he doesn’t like you due to indictments four times.”

“I wish you had never brought that up during the interview. That made me nervous.”

“Well, he had to know. I’m sure there are other interviews that do the same thing.”

Ted saw that his wife was right – but didn’t bother to say anything.

“What do you do when you’re not home to spend time with me and the kids?”

“Do you need to know everything? You’re the housewife. That’s what you’re supposed to do.”

“That’s all I ever do, Ted. You keep me and the kids sheltered in the house all the time and I would love to have freedom.”

“No way are you having any freedom at some point. That’s up to me when that will happen.”

That was when Dawn silently told herself, ‘He’s always in charge, telling me what I can and can’t do. If he gets out of the house all the time, why can’t I? He’s not being fair. Never has, and never will.’

She somehow thought to herself that she would be a sheltered life for the future with Ted and would never be set free to have that door open for her. She still told herself how wonderful it would be to set free from Ted.

Besides, that would mean communication in person, new friends, new job, schools for Lewis and April, etc. She’d lost touch in everything, and Ted also wouldn’t let her use the phone to call her brothers and other relatives, read the newspaper and books, etc. All he let her do was communicate by e – mail and that’s it.

She loved getting out of the house when she and Ted went in for that job interview with Paul. After the interview was over, they ended up going back home. She had lost touch in everything, including writing, which she enjoys. She will have to relearn everything if she is set free and people will help her, and that includes medications. Ted doesn’t allow medications in the house even if she needed it, all he did was throw them down the toilet. She wasn’t happy when he did that. 

“If we get that offer from Paul, this will be a whole new beginning for us,” Dawn told him.

“You mean me, not us. You’ll be here at home with Lewis and Karen.”

“We need to get fresh air ourselves. It’s boring staying in the house all the time. A sheltered wife deserves time outdoors and all those other things. You won’t let me spend one second outside!”

“And you will continue staying inside as the sheltered housewife.”

“I hope to be set free soon and you can’t make me stay here forever.”

“It’s a rule – you’re not going to be set free, no matter how hard you try.”

“I’ll try all right. You’ll see.”

“I’d love to see that.”


	6. Chapter 6

Update from June 5th by Jay:

Hello, friends and followers!

I have an announcement to make. My original band members have decided to move on, so they are joining another group. Only one or two of my band members are staying. We will miss them dearly. We have some new members, so we will want to make them feel welcome. Today we are welcoming:

Troy Bates  
From: Mount Welcome, Massachuetts  
Occupation: Guitar  
Wife: Tamara Bates  
Children: 3 Aaron (16) Mary (19) and Shelby (15)  
Father: Francis Bates  
Mother: Evelyn Bates

Catherine Barnes  
From: Pine Bluff, North Dakota  
Occupation: backup singer

Staying: Karen McCarey (security)  
Daniel Fitzpatrick (security)  
Larry Nelson (security)  
Logan Woods – piano  
Penny Clark – lawyer

Daniel Fitzpatrick and Larry Nelson haven’t been with us for long yet, so Karen McCarey will help them out. They don’t know me, so this is why she is staying on the team. Paul Francis has said in his last update there is an announcement. Even I don’t know what it is.

5 comments:

Karen McCarey: We’re sorry to have some of the regular band members leave and we will keep in contact. Even I don’t know what Paul Francis will announce. 

Paul Francis: I’m sorry to leave a cliffhanger for you all, but the announcement will be soon. As I said in my last post, it is a surprise, but I won’t ruin it for you now. You can guess what it is, but you can be wrong also. 

Zachary Presley: From what I’ve been listening to in the past years I started listening to Jay, the original members in the band ‘Jay Wonder’ have been really good. We like it if you plan to stay and not leave.

Kelsey Benson: Jay McCarey – you and your original band have been very good since your first album came out. I wish them luck on their new journey.

Jay McCarey: This really is a farewell tribute for these original members in my band. Sometimes people need a change. 

After Jay published that update, he heard his sister walk inside.

“Hi, Jay. What do you think of having a whole new beginning when Paul leaves and somebody new takes over?”

Jay looked at her and said, “I think that’s disappointing. Everyone needs a change, just like I said earlier.”

“That’s true. Do you have any guesses who this person would to take over from Paul?”

“No guesses. I’ve been waiting to see what will happen once Paul heads out to Long Island with Charlene.”

“I almost forgot they had that new job offer in Long Island. Is Charlene looking forward to their new chapter also?”

“Paul says she is.”

“That’s a good thing.”

“Paul has been with us for thirty years, so no wonder he wants a change for Jay Wonder.”

“Too bad Mom and Dad aren’t alive anymore. They would’ve been happy for you since you’re a recording artist now.”

“I know they will be happy. They saw my shows at the Hilton Hotel when I started out with Elvis’s songs, remember?”

“How could I forget that? They loved you when you invited us to your Valentine’s Day show.” 

“I sure do remember inviting you.”

Flashback:

Valentine’s Day came by fast. The McCareys arrived in Vegas. They decided to stay for a week or two so they could watch Jay do a few shows. They were in the Valentine’s Day audience to hear Jay for the two hours he was performing. Jay came out at eight o’clock on Valentine’s Day in an Elvis Presley outfit from an Elvis movie that he did a long time ago.

“Shirley, that outfit was from Jailhouse Rock , the film,” Don whispered to his wife.

“You know your stuff, Don. You must have taught Jay well about Elvis.”

“No. I did not know much like he did, but he knew more,” Mr. McCarey whispered back.

Jay saw his parents in the second row of the auditorium. 

He waved to them, singing, “I went to the party at the county jail.”

Then he went on with the rest of the song and then the audience was screaming big time. 

“Number forty – seven said to number three, ‘You’re the cutest jailbird I ever did see.”

He stopped to say, “Sing with me on this next one,” to the audience.

Even Mr. and Mrs. McCarey joined in on the audience. Jay was happy to see his parents singing with him as well as the audience.  
“This next song was a huge Elvis Presley hit. Happens to be one of my favorites as well,” Jay said and started singing “You ain't nothing but a hound dog. Been crying all the time. You ain't nothing but a hound dog. Been crying all the time. You ain't no friend of mine!”

When the song was finished, he grabbed out a guitar and started another song, which went like this: “It's one for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, go cat go! Step on my blue suede shoes. You can do anything with my blue suede shoes. It's one for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, go cat go!” he sang and the audience went wild.

He finished “Blue Suede Shoes” and the audience died down and went on to sing “Burning Love” next.

“I'm a hunk hunk of burning love,” he sang.

He sang through that tune and the audience whistled during the song and started clapping and everything. The McCareys thought it was an outstanding crowd. He was going to do one more song and then go on to intermission.

“One more song, and we'll go on and have a break. This next song you can sing with me. This one is another favorite of mine. Another huge hit for Elvis,” Jay said and started to sing again.

He sang “All Shook Up” for the crowd and the crowd went nuts and sang with him as he ordered in the whole song. When the song died, he left to take the intermission break. Mr. and Mrs. McCarey decided to watch their son do autographs.  
“Hi, Jay. Great show. That is some audience. They were really at it on “All Shook Up,” Mr. McCarey said when he autographed a picture for one of the fans.

“Thanks, Dad. What do you think of this “Jailhouse Rock” outfit?” Jay asked.

“I recognize it because I saw the movie. Creative, Son. We are going to more of your shows this week. That's why we're here,” Mr. McCarey said.

“Great. How long are you and Mom staying in Vegas?” he asked.

“Two weeks. We're doing it to make you happy,” Mrs. McCarey said.

“You're a big hit, Son,” Mr. McCarey said to their only son.

“Thanks. This is the only thing I've always wanted to do,” he said.

“We'll see you on the stage in a few more minutes, Jay. Go finish up here and we will meet you back with the rest of the group,” Mrs. McCarey said.

Jay had five more minutes to autograph, and get into another costume, before he could start singing more hits for that night's audience. He was planning on singing “Love Me Tender” that night for the lovebirds.

He left the autograph booth after signing the last autograph, headed to his dressing room, and changed into one of his favorite Elvis costumes from another movie from the sixties. He came out singing “Love Me Tender” before sitting down in front of the audience. When he finished “Love Me Tender,” he went on to “Heartbreak Hotel.”

“Here's another favorite song that was another Elvis hit that I really love and still do,” Jay said and started to sing it.

“Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river falls, rushing to the sea, but if I can't help falling in love with you,” he sang.

The song went on until he went on to another song.

“This next song is one that Elvis loved doing. It's a gospel tune,” Jay told the audience.

“Amazing grace, how sweet the sound,” Jay started singing and got through the song.

“I'm going through another gospel tune that Elvis loved so much that it won a Grammy Award for the record album,” Jay said when “Amazing Grace” was finished.

He started singing “How Great Thou Art.” He finished the concert that night by singing Elvis's favorite gospel songs. The last gospel tune for the night was “A Thing Called Love.”

“Happy Valentine's Day, everybody,” Jay said when the last bar of “A Thing Called Love” ended.

Jay let Mr. and Mrs. McCarey stay at his house the two weeks they were in Las Vegas. When he finished getting out of his costume for the night, he saw his parents, who were the last ones to get out of the crowd that night.

“Mom, Dad, over here!” they heard their son call.

They walked over to where he was waiting. He was outside of his dressing room.

“Mom, Dad, you can come and stay at my house,” Jay said.

“Son, we've already checked into the Flamingo,” Mr. McCarey told him.

“C'mon. I do not want you guys to pay another expensive bill when you guys go home. This one is on me. You guys know there's a guest room available,” Jay begged.

“Come on, Don. This means a lot to Jay,” Mrs. McCarey said.

He thought about it.

“Right. We're checking out first thing in the morning,” Mr. McCarey said.

“No, Dad. You and Mom will not have any clothes if you stay tonight. You two are checking out tonight,” Jay told his parents.

Jay and his parents headed out to his car and he drove his parents to the Flamingo Hotel.

“Are you sure you want your father and I to stay at your house, Jay?” Mrs. McCarey asked.

“Yes, Mom. I sure could use the company. I would love to see you guys more rather than you two being in a boring hotel room,” he said.

Mr. McCarey was checking out of the hotel and bringing their luggage to the car. Jay was talking with Mrs. McCarey while they waited downstairs for him to bring the luggage to the trunk. Jay already had the trunk open so he could help Mr. McCarey with the luggage.

“You should have been with your father, helping out with the luggage, Jay. He could use your help,” she said.

“How much luggage did you two bring for two weeks?” Jay wanted to know.

“Not much.”

“Did you two like my show tonight?” Jay asked his mother.

“Yes, Jay. We loved it. You sure do have a big crowd of fans out there. They sure loved “All Shook Up,” Mrs. McCarey said.

“They did, Mom. I love being in show business. I've always wanted to be in show business since I was in high school, remember?”

“Yes, Jay. Did you know you wanted to be Elvis?” she asked.

“No, but I knew it was show business, but I didn't know I was going to be Elvis.”

They saw Mr. McCarey with the two suitcases.

“Jay, when you were doing your show tonight, I saw someone famous in the audience,” Mrs. McCarey said when the three of them were driving to Jay's house.

“No kidding. Who?” Jay asked, getting interested.

“He was one of my all – time favorite singer and songwriters before Karen was born. He was popular in the seventies. He still is today, but also performs at the Hilton himself. He is on tour right now for an album that he just recorded. His name is Barry Manilow,” Mrs. McCarey said.

“Him. I have been to a few of his shows. They are so crazy over at his shows, Mom. You should see those shows. They are nothing like mine, but sold out,” Jay said.

Jay asked his mother if Barry Manilow was in the front row as well.

“Yes, he was, in fact,” Mrs. McCarey said.

“Mom, are you still a fan of Mr. Manilow today?” Jay asked.

“I still listen to his songs every once in a while, Jay, but lately I haven't been listening to his music,” Mrs. McCarey said.

“You must be his oldest fan, Mom. You're ninety – three!” Jay said, finding that hard to believe.

“Don't remind us of our age, Jay. We don't know if Barry has another old fan besides me, but if he doesn't, I might be the only one,” Mrs. McCarey said.

“Could be true, Mom. When I see him, I could tell him he has a fan that is in her nineties,” Jay said.

“You two talk?” she asked, finding that interesting.

“Sometimes, yeah. Maybe I could get his autograph for you, Mom.”

“That will not be necessary, Jay, but thanks anyway,” Mrs. McCarey said.

“Speaking of which, Mom, Mr. Manilow and I are having lunch tomorrow at one. Show business talk. Maybe I could get you his autograph then,” Jay said.

“Please don't, Jay. I am sure Barry is busy with his own shows he does not have time for autographs. Anybody else eating lunch?” Mrs. McCarey asked.

“Yeah. Two country stars named Warren Webber and Dolly Parton,” Jay said.

“I love Dolly Parton!”Mrs. McCarey said.  
“I'll be sure to get Manilow and Parton's autographs, Mom.”

“Not necessary, Jay. We don't need any autographs,” Mr. McCarey said.

End Flashback

“Those were the days, weren’t they, Sis?”

“Yes, they were. Thanks to Barry, you’re popular these days and have your own hits.”

“Of course. Too bad Mom and Dad can’t be here to see me tour and they could’ve met the new manager.”

“Right.”

After that, the memory went away until next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these stories in this series will have some flashbacks for reference. See "The McCarey Files" introduction for this flashback. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Jay’s June 3rd post

Hello, everyone. 

It’s been a while since my last post here. I am introducing a couple more of my new members for Jay Wonder. Today I am introducing:

Danielle Waller  
Age: 29  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Gray  
From: Pine Bluff, North Dakota  
Status: Divorced  
Father: Martin Barnes  
Mother: Catherine Barnes  
Children: Bella (1)  
Occupation: Drummer

Also:

Nicole Wiggins  
Age: 32  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: Green  
From: Sun Valley, Rhode Island  
Status: Married  
Husband: Samuel Wiggins  
Father: Frederick Solomon  
Mother: Jean Solomon  
Children: Kaylee (12) Hayden (15) Gavin (1)

Thank you for those who have known about the new changes for Jay Wonder and welcome them.

“Sis?”

“Yes, Jay?” Karen asked.

“What do you think of the new changes to this group of mine?”

“It’s okay, I guess. We could always use a change.”

“That’s for sure. I’m sure you know by now Paul has a few names in mind to take over when he leaves. Hope those people will have a success with Jay Wonder.”

“I’m sure they will. I am also sure if they had families of their own, so in the summer, they will bring their families along and they can see how my band is successful.”

“That’s true. Where did you say you found them?”

“I didn’t find them, Karen. Paul did.”

“I guess Paul wants to make more changes for Jay Wonder and new managers.”

“Looks that way. I think Paul will tell us how he found these new band members.”

“I’m sure he will when he brings it up,” Karen agreed.

“That’s true, Sis. I’m not so sure what will happen if these new people didn’t do well.”

“I’d hate to think about that, Jay. I have no idea who would ask them to leave since Paul will be gone by then.”

“You’re right, Karen. Let’s keep praying these new people will be a success in the future.”

“That’s true also. I leave the Catholic beliefs to you since I’m not religious like you are.”

“You’re not a very good Catholic. You need to do better.”

“I’m not interested in that, Jay. All I care about are my friends and you and my being a police officer.”

“You’re doing well on protecting Jay Wonder during these tour dates. I can give credit for that.”

“I know you do. At least I don’t plan to quit this job anytime soon until I’m ready for retirement.”

“I believe that. Even when I release new music in the future, the fans will find out there has been a huge change in Jay Wonder since Paul left.”

“Agree. You have been a success in the past thirty years, Jay. I never pictured you in the spotlight for a career when you decided to be in music.”

“I haven’t given that much thought myself. I happen to think Mom and Dad would like the name for the band Jay Wonder.”

“I know they would. Remember how much success you had since Mom and Dad saw you in Vegas?”

“Of course I remember. They loved the way I performed Elvis Presley back then. When I record a new album in the future, I think I’ll add some of those Elvis Presley songs that I did when I was starting out in the spotlight at the Hilton.”

“I think that’s a good idea, Jay. I’m sure there are some fans out there who may not like the King of Rock ‘n’ Roll.”

“I know. I’ll do it anyway. Maybe they’ll be surprised how I started in my early years. And Bill is successful as a mystery writer.”

“Yes, he is. He’s not in the spotlight like you are, so that’s a huge difference between you and Bill.”

“If he was in music business, I think he would be a success if he was a member of Jay Wonder and not the New York Bestseller list.”

“Everybody’s different, Jay. Not everyone is interested in having a career such as yours.”

“I have no idea what Bill would be doing if he wasn’t a writer.”

“You will have to talk to him about that.”

“Maybe. I think I’ll talk with him soon and tell him what’s going on with the Jay Wonder changes.”

“I’m sure he already knows since you and Paul have been sharing it to facebook.”

“I almost forgot he would look at those new changes, but thanks for reminding me.”

“You’re welcome. Besides, Bill doesn’t go much on facebook, does he?”

“No,” Jay answered, and then added, “Paul did say something about having a candidate for this new job was a sheltered wife.”

“That’s sad. Maybe she’ll be set free, but if she’s already set free, then that will be good news. Did he say how long she was sheltered?”

“No, I don’t think so. He didn’t give much detail on them. He did say they were the latest people he interviewed.”

“Did he give their names out?” Karen asked.

Jay shook his head.

“If he did, I would’ve known by now. I guess he’s still going to surprise us when the time gets near.”

“Of course he will, Jay. I hope we will get along with these new people.”

“I hope so. Remember Paul wanted younger people than his age.”

“I do remember that.”


	8. Chapter 8

Vincent York finished a job interview with some guy who is a manager in the music industry. He’d had no experience being in this sort of job. The guy’s name is Paul Francis. He’s not familiar with Paul, but he hopes that somebody on his list would be taking over the job. He still needed time to think it over if he accepts. He hadn’t told his family about the job offer, but he will.

Vincent is married to Lori. They have a daughter, Mary, who is twelve, and they love her to pieces. Today at lunch would be the perfect time to share about Paul’s job offer.

Lunchtime arrived. Since summer was almost here, he was going to eat with his wife and daughter. Since he is married, and has his only daughter, he might even take the job offer if he was asked. Mary is only twelve, but she still needs Lori to watch her if he travels with some rock group. Now Lori was home with Mary at lunch today, so it was the perfect time to share.

“I have something I’d like to tell you.”

“What’s that?” Mary asked.

“I did have a job interview with this one guy who is leaving some rock group. He is manager to the group. He’s offered a new managing job at Wal – Mart.”

“I can’t see you doing this type of job, Vincent. It’s a lot of traveling.”

“I know. And I’m sure there will be something.”

“How long ago did you have this interview?” Lori asked.

“About a week ago. I’m still thinking if I want the job.”

“You don’t want to rush.”

“I don’t either, Lori. I’d like to give it as much time if possible.”

“How did you know about this job from this rock group’s manager?” 

Now Lori was getting curious.

“A while. He has it online and somehow I came across it and see what would happen if I contacted him.”

“What’s his name?”

“It’s Paul Francis. When we did this interview, he sounded like a nice guy.”

“That’s good to hear, Vincent. Why don’t you tell me how you happened to come across this ad?”

Flashback:

Vincent was on the computer a month or two earlier. He was checking some new stuff online, and one of them was his e – mail. He has two e – mail addresses: one personal and one for work. He’s a receptionist in a vet clinic. Since he and Lori have allergies, they thought it was a good idea he would behind the desk and this wouldn’t bring a lot of allergy problems when he comes home every day.

Vincent somehow has a e – mail account for work. He thought that was a smart idea, and if clients and people wanted to ask him questions about animals when they didn’t talk with him in person, he was there to answer whatever questions they had, and it has worked well for him.

He was at the office when he came across an ad online. He wasn’t answering any phone calls at the moment, so now seemed like a good idea to check any new e – mails. He saw an ad giving some detailed information. He wrote it all down and decided to keep it in mind so he could contact him. He saw on the ad he was a manager for a rock ‘n’ roll group. He saw the name for the band was Jay Wonder. ‘That’s a cool band name,’ Vincent told himself. He didn’t catch the guy’s name that had the ad on, but all he did was write the information down and see what happens.

Yes, he is a religious person, and so far he’d been praying to Christ about this ad he’d come across. Maybe God would want him to move on, but he knows only God will decide what will happen, even if it means the doors will open for him to take over this job and make new friends and learn this type of career. One thing he didn’t want to mention to this manager that he didn’t have any experience with people. This would be something new, but he thought not sharing having any experience with people wouldn’t be something worth sharing unless the manager asked during an interview.

Yes, Vincent and his family have been good Christians, but sometimes he can get out of control when it comes to sinning. When he came across this ad online, he had a meeting with the pastor at his Nazarene church about what he thinks of having a new job in the music industry. So far the pastor hadn’t given any answers, and Vincent wasn’t expecting an answer immediately. 

When he was at the church last Sunday and told the minister about this ad, the pastor asked, “Vincent, have you shared this with Lori?”

“Not yet. Would you mind praying for me to accept this job if I get that phone call?”

“Of course I will, Vincent. That’s why I’m here. I wish you luck.”

“Thank you.”

When Vincent had a phone call in return with the manager a month or two later, he agreed that he would go in for an interview. Of course he wasn’t the only person the manager had interviewed, and he didn’t seem to care. They set up an appointment to meet for the interview in the early afternoon. It worked for Vincent, so he went in.

“How about we began right now, Mr. York?” Paul began.

“Yes, let’s do so,” he agreed.

Paul did notice there was a wedding ring on Vincent’s finger, but didn’t bother asking any questions about his marriage to Lori. Paul received Vincent’s telephone so they could get together for an interview. Paul saw he had blonde hair and blue eyes, and that was common. He did also notice Vincent was in his early forties, and Paul was looking for younger people to take over from him, and he told himself that was a plus Vincent was a young guy.

“I saw your ad online,” Vincent began.

“Where are you from?” 

“East Hardwick, Ohio,” Vincent answered.

“You may continue,” Vincent added, looking at Paul.

“Let’s start with your work experience. Do you have any experience about being a manager for a rock group?”

Vincent shook his head, showing Paul he knew nothing.

“Will you tell me why you asked such a question?”

“I asked this because I’ve been a manager for the same rock group for thirty years. I feel the time has come to move on.”

“What do you mean by moving on, Mr. Francis?” 

Vincent wasn’t understanding where the interview was going.

“I thought about this a lot lately. A month or two ago, I was offered a job at Wal – Mart in Long Island. The manager accepted, so this is why I’m interviewing several people.”

“What is this manager going to do next?” Vincent asked.

“He had the exact feeling I do about moving on, Mr. York. He’s moving on because he’s ready to retire. He’s in his mid – sixties. Some of the others I’ve interviewed had experience as a manager, but non e of them have known nothing about this type of managing job. The others I have interviewed also seem to have a chance to take over when I leave for Long Island. They are all good choices for candidates, but I will decide next month.”

Vincent saw Paul was about five years older than himself and Lori. Paul had light brown eyes and red hair. 

After a few more minutes of the interview with Paul, he also wanted him to sign his name on the application Vincent filled out. 

End Flashback

“So that’s everything,” Vincent told Lori and Mary.

“Thanks for sharing, Vincent. From now on, we will pray to Him about this new beginning.”

“That’s for sure.”


	9. Chapter 9

That evening, Ted still wasn’t home. Dawn was sick and tired of having this house to herself and the children. They did keep asking her were their father was.

“Mommy, where’s Daddy?” Lewis asked.

Lewis was four years old while Karen is five.

Like Dawn, the kids also survived a sheltered life. They are too young to know what that means. When they get older, she will have to tell them about this mess Ted has given her for fourteen straight years. After what he’s done to her, she has no memory from the past till today during her fourteen years of marriage with Ted. Even she doesn’t know what he does when he’s not around the house to spend some time with her and the kids. Of course the kids will have to understand someday Ted was never a good example to them while living this sheltered life. She doesn’t know what to do or what people she would be meeting if she is set free.

Of course Ted would never let her free to the outside world. She keeps telling herself she would try her best and be set free. If that happens, she will be scared to death because the outside world would be strange to her and it would take her time to heal from being sheltered. She hasn’t even thought about trying to find a job. That’s probably why she did that job interview with Paul Francis. No, she never browses on the Internet since Ted only lets her communicate by e – mail and that is it. She checks into facebook whenever she can when he isn’t around. He only says check in e – mail and not facebook, but she does facebook anyway. What else could she do on the computer besides e – mail? She needs to do things too, and Ted should have had figured that one out by now.

Dawn and Ted have an e – mail address they share, but it isn’t often they use it. Rest of the time they have their own. She knows Ted likes to be involved with money when it comes to put him in prison. That’s what he’s good at, Dawn told herself several times. That’s what Ted does for a living – end up in prison. This is why he isn’t a good example to Karen and Lewis. One day Dawn will have to tell the children what happened with their father, but now they are so young it makes sense to Dawn to tell when they get older.

Since she doesn’t drive, she and the kids normally take the bus since she doesn’t talk with her neighbors because of Ted’s controlling her. This is probably why she doesn’t get in touch with anyone to have them help her when she and the children need something and places to go. Boy, Ted did a great job on damaging her. She knows for sure people will judge her since she looks so fragile and would be new to the outside world after being sheltered for fourteen years straight without having any attention. No, she does not have special needs, but people who will look at her if she is set free might think that, but they would be wrong.

She keeps telling herself if Ted ever winds up behind bars again someday, she’ll try her best to be set free. Of course, it would take her time to relearn everything. Lewis and Karen have never been to school either, so that will be something she will have to look into. Except she knows nothing about this. Even she doesn’t have her own money, thanks to Ted. He has never given her a dime during their fourteen years together. Yes, he would always be the one who paid the bills on time, so this is why she knows nothing about numbers. During her entire lifetime, she has never learned how to drive, and that is one of her goals to do when she tries to free herself from this sheltered fourteen years of life.

It would also take her time to get used and meeting people who will be her friends. The kids have been active at home during their four and five years of having a sheltered life. She is quiet and shy, and the kids are outgoing. When they get older, they will not enjoy hearing about them having a sheltered life to what their father is doing today. And this would be another scary story to look back into when she finds the right time to do so. If she gets that job from Paul, she would need somebody to help her out since she doesn’t know much of anything except for being sheltered during her fourteen years. And it would take up a lot of her time to do this.


	10. Chapter 10

Wendy Hickman finished a job interview with a guy who is a manager in the music industry. She’d have no experience being in this sort of job. The guy’s name is Paul Francis. She’s not familiar with Paul, but she hopes that somebody on his list would be taking over the job. She still needed time to think it over if she accepts. She hasn’t told her family about the job offer, but she will.

Wendy is married to David. They have a son, Michael, who is fifteen, who had her and David for fifteen years and they love him to pieces. Today at lunch would be the perfect time to share about Paul’s job offer.

Lunchtime arrived on time. Since summer was almost here, she was going to eat with her son and David. She might even take the job offer if she was asked. Michael is only fifteen, still needs someone around to be with him if she travels with some rock group. Now Wendy is married to David, so it was the right time to share.

“I have something I’d like to tell you.”

“What’s that?” Michael asked.

“I did have a job interview with this one guy who is leaving some rock group. He’s offered a new managing job at Wal – Mart.”

“I can’t see you doing this type of job, Wendy. It’s a lot of traveling.”

“I know. And I’m sure there will be something.”

“How long ago did you have this interview?” David asked.

“About two weeks ago. I’m still thinking if I want the job.”

“You don’t want to rush.”

“I don’t either, David. I’d like to give it as much time if possible.”

So Wendy decided to tell Michael and David about the interview.

Flashback:

Paul: Nice to meet you Mrs. Hickman

Wendy: Nice to meet you, Mr. Francis

Paul: I did see you were interested in taking over from me. What made you decide?

Wendy: I thought it would be something different from what I have now.

Paul: Why is that?

Wendy: I like trying out new things, so here I am.”

Paul: Would you mind if we go through the questions first and then get to know each other when we’re through?

Wendy: That’s fine with me.

Paul: Tell me why you’re interested.

Wendy: As I said before, I thought it would be something different.

Paul: I’ve been around thirty years in the music industry to know. Do you like music?

Wendy: Well, I like music, but I’ve never had a job like this, Mr. Francis.

Paul: If you like music, this might or might not be the job for you.

Wendy: Cool.

Paul: I already have found a new job, but I’m the manager in a grocery store. I’ve had experience with management, so I’m the right person for that sort of job. You have to have experience with this sort of thing.

Wendy: I know that.

Paul: This first question I’m going to ask you, Mrs. Hickman, is have you heard of Jay McCarey?

Wendy: I have, but I’m not familiar with his type of music. I don’t care much for rock music.

Paul: If you get this job, you will have a lot to learn if you don’t have experience.

Wendy: I know that.

Paul: This takes a lot of time if you’re going to manage a band. You may be on the road a lot.

Wendy: Cool. What gave you the idea to have a career in the music industry?

Paul: Good question. I somehow thought it would be fun, and to tell the truth, it turns out I was right. It’s hard work, too.

Wendy: I bet.

Paul: What sort of job are you looking for, Mrs. Hickman?

Wendy: I somehow want something different, so here I am.

Paul: Have you had a job recently?

Wendy: Not now, but I had a short – lived career in marketing but that lasted about a few months.

Paul: Was it a managing type of job?

Wendy: No, sir.

Paul: Would you like to give me the contact information for a reference?

Wendy: No problem.

Paul: Do you know about management about this career?

Wendy: I don’t know much.

Paul: This can be challenging sometimes, let me tell you. When tour season is here, you will be on the road a lot, Mrs. Hickman. Not much family time in that area.

Wendy: Oh. How did you meet Mr. McCarey?

Paul: Good question, Mrs. Hickman. I knew him from a former neighbor of his in Nevada. We’ve been friends since.

Wendy: How long is that?

Paul: The friendship is now over thirty years and somehow something told me it’s time to move on.

Wendy: No wonder you put that ad online.

Paul: That’s right.

Wendy: How do you get paid for this sort of career?

Paul: It depends on how well you do. You get some of the earnings from the band as well. I usually receive ten – twenty percent and the pay is good.

Wendy: That’s awesome.

Paul: Yes, it is.

Wendy: When do you plan to leave?

Paul: Very soon, I’m afraid. I’ve had the ad up for about two months. You are the second. I haven’t had many responses.

Wendy: That’s a shame.

Paul: Yes, it is. Here’s another question for you, Mrs. Hickman.

Wendy: What’s that?

Paul: Are you familiar with the record company Curb Records?

Wendy: Sure. I listen to a lot of music from that.

Paul: That’s where Jay is labeled. He’s been there since the beginning.

Wendy: That’s awesome.

Paul: Of course. They like him well enough to keep him on. We do have a security team.

Wendy: Is that something new?

Paul: Of course not. We’ve had a security team for a few years now. They are a great team.

Wendy: That’s the important thing, isn’t it?

Paul: Yes, it is. Give me some time to think about letting you on. Is that all right?

Wendy: Yes, Mr. Francis. That’s fine. How do you want to be contacted?

Paul: E – mail is best.

Wendy: What’s the e – mail?

Paul: paulfrancismanager at gmail dot com

Wendy: Thanks

Paul: Do you have any other questions I could answer?

Wendy: This is all for now, thank you. I appreciate your time.

Paul: You’re welcome. We normally don’t have issues when I’m with Jay.

Wendy: May I go?

Paul: I’ll need your e – mail address as well, Mrs. Hickman.

Wendy: Here it is: wendyhickman at aol dot com

Paul: Thanks. We’ll stay in touch.

End Flashback

When Wendy finished her story, she said, “So that’s how I found out about this job.”

“Let’s see what happens,” David said.

“You’re right.”


	11. Chapter 11

Jeffrey Christian finished a job interview with some guy who is a manager in the music industry. He’d had no experience being in this sort of job. The guy’s name is Paul Francis. He’s not familiar with Paul, but he hopes that somebody on his list would be taking over the job. He still needed time to think it over if he accepts. He hasn’t told his family about the job offer, but he will.

Jeffrey is married to Alicia. They have a son, Timothy, who is seven, a son Mason, who is a year, and a daughter named Chloe, who is eight, and they love them to pieces. Today at lunch would be the perfect time to share.

Lunchtime arrived on time. Since summer is almost here, he was going to eat with his children and Alicia. He might even take the job offer if he was asked. Timothy, who is seven, Mason who is a year, and Chloe, who is eight, they still need someone around to watch them if he travels with some rock group. Now Jeffrey is married to Alicia, so it was the right time to share.

“I have something I’d like to tell you.”

“What’s that?” Alicia asked.

“I did have a job interview with this one guy who is leaving some rock group. He’s offered a job at Wal – Mart.”

“I can’t see you doing this type of job, Jeffrey. It’s a lot of traveling.”

“I know. And I’m sure there will be something.”

“How long ago did you have this interview?” Alicia asked.

“About two months ago. I’m still thinking if I want the job.”

“You don’t want to rush.”

“I don’t either, Alicia. I’d like to give it as much time if possible.”

Flashback:

Paul: Nice to meet you, Mr. Christian.

Jeffrey: Nice to meet you, Mr. Francis.

Paul: I did see you were interested in taking over from me. What made you decide?

Jeffrey: I thought it would be something different from what I have now.

Paul: Why is that?

Jeffrey: I like trying out new things, so here I am.

Paul: Would you mind if we go through the questions first and then get to know each other when we’re through?

Jeffrey: That’s fine with me.

Paul: Tell me why you’re interested.

Jeffrey: As I said before, I thought it would be something different.

Paul: I’ve been around thirty years in the music industry to know. Do you like music?

Jeffrey: Well, I like music, but I’ve never had a job like this, Mr. Francis.

Paul: If you like music, this might or might not be the job for you.

Jeffrey: Cool.

Paul: I already have found a new job, but I’m manager in a grocery store. I’ve had experience with management, so I’m the right person for that sort of job. You need to have experience with this sort of thing.

Jeffrey: I know that.

Paul: This is the first question I’m going to ask you, Mr. Christian, is have you heard of Jay McCarey?

Jeffrey: I have, but I’m not familiar with his type of music. I don’t care much for rock music.

Paul: If you get this job, you will have a lot to learn if you don’t have experience.

Jeffrey: I know that.

Paul: This takes a lot of time if you’re going to manage a band. You may be on the road a lot.

Jeffrey: Cool. What gave you the idea to have a career in the music industry?

Paul: Good question. I somehow thought it would be fun, and to tell the truth, it turns out I was right. It’s hard work, too.

Jeffrey: I bet.

Paul: What sort of job are you looking for, Mr. Christian?

Jeffrey: I somehow want something different, so here I an.

Paul: Have you had a job recently?

Jeffrey: No, sir.

Paul: Would you like to give me the contact information for a reference?

Jeffrey: No problem.

Paul: Do you know about management about this career?

Jeffrey: I don’t know much.

Paul: This can be challenging sometimes, let me tell you. When tour season is here, you will be on the road a lot. Not much family time in that area.

Jeffrey: Oh. How did you meet Mr. McCarey?

Paul: The friendship is now over thirty years and somehow something is telling me it’s time to move on.

Jeffrey: No wonder you put that ad online.

Paul: That’s right.

Jeffrey: How much do you get paid for this sort of career?

Paul: It depends on how well you do. You do get some of the earnings from the band as well. I usually receive ten – twenty percent and the pay is good.

Jeffrey: That’s awesome.

Paul: Yes, it is.

Jeffrey: When do you plan to leave?

Paul: Very soon, I’m afraid. I’ve had the ad up for about two months. You are the third. I haven’t had many responses.

Jeffrey: That’s a shame.

Paul: Yes, it is. Here’s another question for you, Mr. Christian.

Jeffrey: What’s that?

Paul: Are you familiar with the record company Curb Records?

Jeffrey: Sure. I listen to a lot of music from that.

Paul: That’s where Jay is labeled. He’s been there since the beginning.

Jeffrey: That’s awesome.

Paul: Of course. They like him well enough to keep him on. We do have a security team.

Jeffrey: Is that something new?

Paul: Of course not. We’ve had a security team for a few years now. They are a great team.

Jeffrey: That’s the important thing, isn’t it?

Paul: Yes, it is. Give me some time to think about letting you on. Is that all right?

Jeffrey: Yes, Mr. Francis. That’s fine. How do you want to be contacted?

Paul: E – mail is best.

Jeffrey: What’s the e – mail?

Paul: paulfrancismanager at gmail do to com

Jeffrey: Thanks.

Paul: Do you have any other questions I could answer?

Jeffrey: This is all for now, thank you. I appreciate your time.

Paul: You’re welcome. We normally don’t have issues when I’m with Jay.

Jeffrey: May I go?

Paul: I’ll need your e – mail address as well, Mr. Christian.

Jeffrey: Here it is: jeffreychristian at aol dot com

Paul: Thanks. We’ll stay in touch.

End Flashback

“So that’s the whole interview I had with Mr. Francis,” Jeffrey told Alicia.


	12. Chapter 12

So Jay and Paul got to talking again. Yes, it was about having new managers.

“Mind if we talk again, Jay?”

“What is it about this time?”

“The same topic – moving on.”

“What about moving on is there to talk about?” Jay asked, not understanding.

“Do you remember looking at my post on facebook about one of the people I interviewed has criminal records?”

“I think I might have seen it, but I don’t remember now. Why do you ask?”

“I ask because one of them I interviewed with has a criminal record.”

“That’s no good. Why did you interview them?”

“I didn’t know that until his wife told me during the interview,” Paul answered.

“I see. Do you want to share the name with me or is it not too important?”

“The name of the prisoner is Ted Rivera. His wife has issues, though.”

“What sort of issues?”

“I’m not sure what they are, but it’s none of my business. You should see her.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because she is so fragile.”

“What do you mean by that?” 

Jay still wasn’t understanding where Paul was coming from on this conversation.

“I’m not judging people or anything, Jay, but from what Mr. Rivera has done to her in the past fourteen years, she looks like he did something to her, and I’m sure when she does set free from him, people will ask themselves ‘what did he do to her?’ when they see how fragile she is.”

“What did you say her name was? You only said his name, but not hers.”

“Dawn. They have two little children. Pretty cute, if you ask me.”

“That’s good. Glad to hear that.”

“I know. I need more time to think about who I want, but I’m having an argument with a friend.”

“What sort of argument is that?”

“Well, she and I were talking about who would be good to take over when I move to Long Island. She said she liked Vincent York, but I like Ronald Swanson better, but we’re working on the argument to see who would get the job. Do you want to try a trial for them?”

“No trial, Paul. I’ll take whoever you both agree on, family or no family.”

“Okay. I’ll let you know who the agreement is.”

“I’ll be happy with whoever you choose, Paul.”

“That’s what I thought, Jay. This is all I have to share for now.”

“Thanks, Paul. Keep me posted.”

“You will know.”

“I’m sure I will.”


	13. Chapter 13

That same evening, Vincent and Lori sat down on the couch in their house in East Hardwick, Ohio. Their daughter, Mary, was already in bed. It was only 8:15. Lori normally goes to bed between 9:15 – 9:30, Vincent stays up a while longer when she goes to bed at that time. 

“Lori, what do you think of the managing job interview I had?” Vincent asked.

“I’m not so sure about that. We don’t know much about the music industry.”

“I know we don’t. I work in a vet clinic.”

There was no reminder for her since they’d been together for twenty years and they hardly have arguments and try to keep it that way.

Vincent and Lori are an aunt and uncle of ten nephews and nieces on his side of the family. She doesn’t have any family left. She was adopted when she was only eleven, so she doesn’t have any brothers or sisters in that adopted family, so she mostly sees Vincent’s family as her own, and that seems to work out.

To tell the truth, Vincent doesn’t have many people skills, but since he works as a receptionist in a vet clinic, animals is all he knows and understands. He doesn’t know much about the music industry as Lori had pointed out, but he likes it and is willing to give it a try if he takes the offer from Paul if he makes up his mind.

“Have you prayed to God about this job interview, Vincent?”

“Yes, I have been. They don’t know that I judge people.”

“Of course not. You only do it when you try something new.”

“That’s right. It takes me a while to get used to something new.”

“I believe that, Vincent. I know Mary’s never been to Vegas before, but that will be hard for her to adjust being in a new school and all that if we do move there for this job.”

“You’re right, Lori.”

When he finished saying that, he started to sneeze for a while. 

“You know I worry about you like that, Vincent. Do you need your inhalers?”

“I can do that myself,” he said when he finished sneezing.

“Okay. You know your asthma scares me to death.”

“I can’t help it.”

“I know. The inhalers look like they’re ready to be filled up.”

“I know. We can call in for more tomorrow morning.”

“That’s fine, Vincent. If we do get to move to Vegas if Mr. Francis hires us, will you be sure to have those inhalers with you at all times?”

“I’ll do my best, but I can’t promise anything.”

“No promises. Just do it.”

To tell the truth, Vincent has allergies and asthma, so he has to be with his inhalers all the time, no matter where he is. He’s had asthma and allergies since he was Mary’s age, which is twelve. Their daughter, Mary, is not like him and Lori who have allergies and asthma. She has no health problems yet, but Vincent and Lori hope she will be like this for a while longer until something comes up.

Lori and Vincent talked a while longer, and then it was about nine o’clock when Lori got up from the living room couch. Once Lori got up from the couch, she stretched for a while.

“Don’t forget to do your exercises before going to bed. Especially your breathing.”

“Don’t worry too much, Lori. I already did those breathing exercises before dinner.”

“Good. Do them again tomorrow. You know how the doctor is when it comes to your asthma.”

“You don’t have to keep bringing my asthma up, Lori. You drive me nuts when you keep talking about it to me.”

“I know, but I just like to make sure you take care of yourself.”

“I do, Lori.”

“I will see you later when you get to bed.”

“All right. I’ll be there soon.”

Then Lori was out of sight.


	14. Chapter 14

“Dad?”

“Yes, Christopher?” Ronald asked.

It was now the beginning of summer vacation. Christopher started his first year of college and is home for the summer. This time Ronald was having some time alone with his son while everyone else went outside to do some activities or whatever they wanted. This conversation Christopher wanted was to talk about working with Jay.

“How did you find out about that job you told us about?”

“I was online and somehow came across it. Right now the manager who interviewed me is pretty friendly, but he somehow told me in an e – mail not too long ago that he was thinking of hiring me, but he has another person or two in mind, but I think it would be neat to work in the music industry.”

“It sounds like it, Dad. When do you think you’ll hear back?”

“That is something I can’t answer, Christopher. I wish I had an answer, but I don’t. He did point out in our interview on e – mail that this job involves facebook and other social media websites. I’m not too crazy about social media.”

“I don’t blame you, Dad. I like Twitter best.”

Ronald didn’t say anything when Christopher finished saying that.

“You do have a facebook, Dad. If you do get the job, I think you might have to use it a lot.”

“That’s what I figured, Son. If we don’t hear back from Mr. Francis, then that means he’s already found somebody.”

“Give it time, Dad. Has he mentioned in the interview how many people he’s looked at or not?”

“Not that I remember. He thinks e – mail is the best way to communicate if I do get this job.”

“If it is you, I think it’s awesome that my father is part of the music industry. Did he give out the name of the group or artist so we can listen to them?”

“He said the name of the group was Jay Wonder. Are you familiar with the name?”

“I don’t think so. Sounds like a rock ‘n’ roll type of band to me. Want me to look them up for you and find out who has this band?”

“I can do that myself. Why don’t you go through your CD collection and see if you have any of Jay Wonder music.”

“I haven’t thought of that. I will go do that. If I don’t, we can go to YouTube and give them a listen. Did he give out the name of the lead singer?”

“He did. Jay McCarey is his name. Does that ring a bell?”

“Let me think.”

He thought for a few minutes or so before answering his father. While he was thinking if Jay McCarey sounded familiar, Kristin walked in.

“What’s going on in here?” she asked.

“We’re just talking about the interview I had, honey. I do have the same question for you I just asked your brother.”

“You mean the one about Jay Wonder?”

“Yes. Are you familiar with him?”

“What did you say his first name was again? I didn’t quite catch it.”

“Jay McCarey. I’m not so sure if my family knows anything about him or his music.”

“What else did this guy ask you during this interview?” Kristin asked.

“He said Mr. McCarey is under the record company called Curb Records.”

“I listen to some of their music, but not very often. Anything I can do to help out?”

After she asked that question, Christopher thought he could answer his father’s question.

“Dad, mind if I interrupt or is Kristin still talking?”

“I’m done,” she answered.

“Good. My thinking is done.”

“What did you come up with?” Ronald asked.

“I’m not familiar with his music. I’ll go look him up.”

“I already told you I can do that myself, but if you’d like, go ahead.”

“Thanks, Dad. What do you think of Dad having a job like this if he gets it, Kristin?”

“I’m not so sure about this one. Besides, we don’t know much about this sort of job when it comes to music.”

“I know, but I still think that’s awesome.”

“We’ll have to find that one out for ourselves.”

“True, Sis.”

The three of them left the living room and then went to the computer. Ronald sat down in the chair in front of the screen. Kristin and Christopher watched as Ronald went to YouTube and punched in Jay Wonder. They had a few hits, so Ronald played one of the videos.

“That guy does look a bit familiar,” Kristin said, looking at Jay.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I think a friend of mine or two has a poster or two on her wall at school. That’s why he looks so familiar to me.”

“So which friend is this of yours?” Christopher asked.

“You don’t know her. I’ve known her about two months or so now, and I don’t know her very well. She seems really friendly.”

“That’s cool. How far back does his music go?” Ronald asked.

“I think she said he started in the eighties.”

“You mean thirty years?” Christopher asked.

“That sounds about right.”

She said that once they played a song or two of Jay’s. So the three of them listened to: “Detroit, Michigan,” “Having a Friendship with You” and also “Number one Elvis Presley Fan.” They didn’t play all of his hit songs 

Kristin spoke up first once “Number one Elvis Presley Fan” ended.

“What do you think, Dad?”

“He’s pretty good, but we need to listen more of him if I get this job from Mr. Francis.”

“Kristin?”

“Yes, Christopher?” she asked, looking in his direction.

“Did your friend say anything about this Jay Wonder group recording records and songs back in the day?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll ask my friend for you if you’d like.”

“Being in the music industry has been successful for Mr. McCarey for sure,” Ronald agreed.

“I’ll let you know what my friend says when I ask this question.”

“No hurry, Kristin. Take your time.”

“I will, Dad. I sure hope she remembers what he did back then.”


	15. Chapter 15

Paul and Jay were able to get together once more one Friday afternoon. They met at the Hilton Hotel where they first became friends.

“You said you wanted to talk with me, Paul. About this new managing thing, am I right?”

“Yes, you are correct. I talked with the ones I told you about – the one with the criminal record and the other one I haven’t mentioned. I haven’t shared their names with you yet.”

“No, you haven’t. Mind if I ask who they are?” Jay asked.

“The person with the criminal record is named Ted Rivera and his wife is Dawn. They have two young children. I don’t think Ted is fit enough to work with you, but his wife seems to be the better choice.”

“Who was the other person you had in mind for second thoughts?”

“Ronald Swanson. I think he would be good person for you to work with. A friend of mine and I had an argument about this. She thinks Rivera is a good choice, but didn’t seem to care much for Swanson.”

“Who else have you talked to that might be good enough to work with me?”

Jay still thought this conversation was getting more interesting.

“I talked with a few other people as well. They were Vincent York, Wendy Hickman, and also Jeffrey Christian.”

“That’s a lot of people there.”

“Of course. She thought York was a good choice with Rivera. To tell the truth, she doesn’t have any work experience from what I learned in the interview.”

“That’s too bad. Do I know this friend of yours you just mentioned?”

“No. She was a former college friend, but we talk whenever we can.”

“I see. Does she know who I am?”

“Yes, she does. She likes your music a lot.”

“That’s a plus.”

“Of course it is.”

Then Paul added, “Charlene is really looking forward to moving on from show biz.”

“She is. Won’t she miss us?” Jay asked, thinking of him and his group of friends.

“Not much, is what she said. Have any of your new members answered your replies to join?” 

“A few. I think they will start soon.”

“Who answered you?”

Paul thought this was getting more interesting since they were still on the topic of music.

“A couple of them seem to be really friendly. Their names are Troy Bates, Catherine Barnes, and Nicole Wiggins. I’m sure there will be more attention to my group and join.”

“Good thing you’re making some progress like I have when it’s time for me to move on.”

“Looks like we’re on the same page then,” Jay agreed.

“Before I leave, I’d like to hear your new band members.”

“You’re always welcome for that, Paul.”

“What jobs did you give these new people?”

“We’re keeping Logan Woods, right?”

“Yes, we are.”

“Troy will be a drummer and Catherine will be backup singer.”

“Those are good choices, Jay. I think you’ll do just fine without my being around.”

“We shall wait and see first, Paul. We’ve been together since the eighties.”

“Yes, we have. I came in a week or two after you first started.”

“I remember you did,” Jay agreed.

Then Jay spoke up again, but this time it was just a question.

“Mind if I ask another question?”

“Go ahead, Jay.”

“Are we done talking for now?”

“You mean today?”

“Yes. I think we’re all caught up on checking out the new people.”

“I agree, Jay. Wish me luck on agreeing with my friend.”

“You don’t need luck, Paul. Just go with the agreement you two will make and go from there and then you can tell me later.”

“That sounds like a good plan. I think I’ll do that.”

“I’ve got to go, Paul. I’m meeting Karen for lunch in fifteen minutes.”

“Have a nice lunch, Jay.”

“It was nice talking with you also, Paul.”


	16. Chapter 16

Jay was able to meet with Karen on time. They agreed at twelve – thirty for lunch meeting.

“Hi, Sis.”

Jay hadn’t found a table yet, but he wanted to do it while Karen came in, and that was fine with her.

They followed a waitress to a booth.

“Your server will be John. He will be right with you.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Jay said politely.

“How did the meeting with Paul turn out?” Karen asked once she and Jay sat down.

Her adopted sons, Norman and Jay were at a friend’s house, so they wouldn’t be around to hear the latest on Jay’s changes.

“You both sure have been busy. Has Paul said anything who he wants?”

“This time it’s two people, but I’m not sure why he wants two of them.”

“Did you ask why?”

“No. It never came to mind. Maybe next time.”

“I thought you already asked that question.”

“Not unless you want to ask him yourself,” Jay told her.

“Maybe I will.”

“Where are Norman and Jay?” he asked, since he didn’t see his nephews today.

“They’re at a friend’s house for the day. How do you feel about having new people with Jay Wonder?”

“Could use a change. What do you think?” Jay asked.

“I like the idea of a change also, Jay. Nice to have new people on staff.”

“That’s for sure.”

“So did Paul give out names on who he would like for this job?”

“He said he liked these two people he interviewed, but he interviewed a few,” Jay answered.

“What are their names?”

“Said the names were Ted Rivera and Ronald Swanson, but right now he’s arguing with a friend of his on who they both like. But there is a problem.”

“What’s that?”

“He told me Ted Rivera has a criminal record.”

“That’s not a good sign. Why would he interview him and find out he’s a criminal?”

“Got me. The other name he had in mind was Ronald Swanson, and he liked him, but his friend likes somebody else besides Rivera. He did say Rivera isn’t fit for the job, but he likes his wife.”

“Did he say what her name was?”

“It was Dawn.”

“I don’t think I know anybody under that name, to be honest.”

“Neither do I. Maybe Paul will tell me who he likes when the time gets closer. I’m sure the people he’s interviewed are probably thinking about it if one of them gets the job.”

“Probably are. This should be an interesting new beginning,” Karen said.

“I agree.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Alicia?”

“Yes, Jeffrey?”

“I’m sure you remember the interview I told you about.”

“Yes, I do remember that.”

“I’ve been thinking about that.”

“Tell what your thought is on this whole thing.”

“I’ve thought a lot about this. I’ve decided not to accept this job, even if it means us.”

“Why are you changing your mind?”

Alicia somehow thought he wanted something like this, but she wasn’t so sure now.

“I somehow don’t want it, that’s all. Even though I’ve done a bit of research on this whole music industry thing, but I don’t understand it much at all. That’s what made me change my mind. I still want my family time, not be on the road a lot.”

“I think you’ve made a good choice,” Alicia agreed.

“That’s what I thought.”

“Do you plan to e – mail this Paul Francis guy and tell him what you thought?”

“I plan to do that right now.”

So Jeffrey got up and went to his laptop, which they kept on the living table. She followed him and sat down.

“Mind if I read what you have when you type?” Alicia asked.

“I don’t care,” he answered.

So he typed in Paul Francis’s e – mail address he gave Jeffrey.

Here’s what he said:

Subject: The job

Hello, Mr. Francis. 

This is Jeffrey Christian. I’m sure you probably still remember me. I’m e – mailing this because I thought this couldn’t wait much longer.

If you do decide to choose me as manager for Jay Wonder, I’ve changed my mind. I did a lot of research on this sort of job. I’m not interested much anymore. 

I wish you luck on finding somebody else.

Sincerely,

Jeffrey Christian

After he typed it up, he clicked the SEND button. 

“At least you made it short and professional. I like how you act professional.”

“You do? I will take that as a compliment.”


	18. Chapter 18

Paul decided not to tell Jay immediately about his decision and agreement with his friend, whose name happened to be Rachel. They finally decided on Vincent York to work with Rivera and McCarey. Then Paul ended up sending Vincent an e – mail.

Here’s what he said:

Subject: Congratulations

Hello, Vincent York

I am Paul Francis. I do remember you saying you like music, and I finally made up my mind. I’ve decided to hire you and one other person. 

I somehow had the thought having two managers would be a nice change rather than just one person like I was before I decided to move on.

You may feel free to start whenever you can. Do you think you can come out to Las Vegas for a meeting? I would like to meet you in person. Feel free to contact me.

Sincerely,

Paul Francis

After logging out, Paul felt good about getting new people to take over. He joined Charlene, his wife outside. She was enjoying the sun that day.

“Charlene?”

“Yes, honey?”

She looked at him when she answered his question.

“I e – mailed Mr. York about giving him the job. He seems to be a hard worker.” “You think so? I think that’s a good sign,” Charlene said as she put a smile on her face. “It’s really a nice day out today, even though it is hot,” Paul said. Charlene agreed. “How do you know how Mr. York is a good worker? We don’t even know him and his family. Did he ever mention in the interview what he did for a living?” “That I don’t remember. At least he was smart enough to give me some references.” “That’s smart of him. I am really excited about moving to Long Island and can’t wait to get away from all of this heat.” “I’m looking forward about this whole thing myself,” he agreed. He walked into the kitchen one more time. He grabbed a water bottle since he was planning on staying outside for a while. When he returned, he asked, “Do you want a water bottle, Charlene?” “I can get that myself, but thank you.” “Let me do that. I’m still up.” “That’s fine with me.” 


	19. Chapter 19

Late that evening, Vincent checked his e – mail. He doesn’t get many e – mails over the weekend, but he did see some stuff from people, wanting to ask some questions about animals. He knows this best, but if he gets this job, he’ll need to work on his people skills. At least he tries, but not hard enough.

This one e – mail interested him the most: one from the guy who interviewed him named Paul Francis.

“Lori!” he yelled.

She came in and saw him sitting at the computer.

“Yes, Vincent?”

“Look at this e – mail. I think it’s good news.”

He and Lori read the e – mail together.

“That’s great, Vincent! Looks like God opened this new door for us!” 

Mary walked in just then as well.

“What’s going on in here, Daddy?”

Mary stood next to her mother at the computer. Mary isn’t much of a computer fan, but she goes on whenever she can.

“We got the job, Sugar Princess! Isn’t that great news?”

“You mean we’re moving?”

“Not yet, but we will have to make arrangements, but who knows?” Lori answered.

“I’ve never been to Las Vegas, Mommy. Why would I want to leave my friends behind?”

At twelve years old, Mary still called her mother and father Mommy and Daddy. Sugar Princess was just a name he calls her. She likes being called that, to tell the truth.

“This was God’s plan to have us move on to a new chapter, Mary. We’ll come back to East Hardwick and visit our old friends.”

“I don’t want to move away. I love Ohio.”

“So do we, but sometimes we have to try different things, even though Daddy hasn’t improved much in that area.”

All Mary did was nod her head. Lori read Paul’s e – mail to her daughter so she could see why her mother and father were excited.

Mary didn’t say anything after she read the e – mail. 

“I guess we’ll have to talk more about this with Mr. Francis,” Vincent said to his wife and daughter.

“Looks that way,” Lori agreed.

It wasn’t too bad of a day since the weather was just right and not too hot as Vincent and his family expected it to be.

“Let me respond back to Mr. Francis and we’ll go from there. I’m happy our prayers were answered on this new job.”

“It’s been a while since we had a new chapter in our lives,” Lori agreed.

“I don’t want to move during this summer vacation. I want to start school with my friends,” Mary said in a sad voice.

“We don’t know how that’s going to work, Sugar Princess. Even if it means we have to move this summer, things will change. It will be hard to find a Nazarene church home there, but I’m sure we will find something. This job involves travel, so that would be hard to attend church.”

Lori agreed with what Vincent just said.

“Your father’s right, Mary.”

After Lori agreed with Vincent, she left her mother and father and headed to her bedroom and cried.

“Mary is upset right now, Vincent. You should have waited to tell her later and not now.”

“I know, but I think it was a good idea to share it now while you were here, reading the e – mail.”

Once Vincent logged out of his Gmail account, he and Lori decided to have a talk with Mary about this whole moving on thing, but that could come either this evening or tomorrow, but that they would have to figure out.

When he and Lori left the office, she said, “Don’t forget to take your medication and exercises.”

“Not this again. I’ll do what you say and get it over with.”

“Good. Tonight we’re going out.”

“I think it’s a good idea to celebrate tonight for the new job. I like that. We’ll talk with Mary later.”

Lori agreed.

“Do you want to go to Outback Steakhouse?”

“That sounds like a good idea. Haven’t been there for a while.”

“You need to exercise first and then we’ll decide what time to leave.”

Vincent normally does his exercises (including breathing) about ten minutes a day. He’s been doing this for several years. Lori helped him with his medications and then she left him alone. He preferred doing his exercises in his bedroom, but it depends on what is happening in that room. Vincent normally takes his medicines after breakfast, before dinner and before exercising. He sometimes forgets to take the medications on his own, and this is why Lori sticks around to help him out. His medicines are under control. 

No, Vincent and Lori don’t have allergies to food, so there is no problem in that area. Even Mary doesn’t have any problems there either. She’s the only one in the family who doesn’t have health issues. Even Lori’s allergy medications are under control, which is a good thing unless the allergies get serious, and the same goes with him. No, his father and siblings don’t have either asthma or allergies, which makes Vincent a bit jealous because of that.

So he did his exercises and then it was time to go. They left about thirty minutes later since he had to use his inhalers before dinnertime. He normally has to take his medication about three or so times a day. He waited a while to begin exercising, and that’s what the doctor recommended for him on exercising.

Once he finished, Lori checked in on him and see if he was ready to leave.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, honey. How about Mary?”

“She is. We’re just waiting for you.”

While driving to Outback Steakhouse, Lori and Vincent talked more about this new job. Mary didn’t bother joining in since she doesn’t know much about business.

They continued having that conversation while they waited to have their name be called. Yes, Mary was still quiet during their wait.

“Hello, Vincent and Lori,” their waiter greeted them when it came their turn to be seated.

“Hello, Todd. How are you?”

“Doing well, Vincent, thank you for asking. You seem to be happy tonight. Anything I should know?”

“Sure there is. Lori and I are celebrating tonight. Do you remember when I told you about the job interview?”

“You mean from that manager?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me the news,” Todd said when he seated the three of them in a booth near a window.

“We got the job!” he answered with that smile still on his face.

“Is that why you’re celebrating tonight?”

“Yes,” Vincent repeated.

“Congratulations. I wish you luck.”

“Thank you,” Lori said.

“Would you like to start out with anything to drink?”

“I’ll just have lemonade,” Mary spoke up.

“You got it, Mary.”

Then Vincent and Lori ordered lemon water and wine.

When Todd returned with Mary’s lemonade and their lemon water, Vincent said, “Cheers.” 

Then the three of them clinked the glasses.

“Not a cheer for me,” Mary said, but she did join in with her mother and father anyway.

“Just give it time, Sugar Princess.”

So Vincent and his family stayed there until their meals were finished. None of them had much of a sweet tooth, but since this was a new chapter for them, they ordered dessert to celebrate. After they finished eating, Vincent paid for the check while Lori left Todd a tip and then they drove back home.

By that time they came back to their house, it was about 8:30. Lori looked at the clock on the dashboard of their SUV. She checked on Mary, who was sitting in the backseat of the vehicle. She didn’t say a word on the way home, and Vincent didn’t blame her.

Once the car was parked in the garage, the three of them locked the doors and then walked back into the house. Mary was already starting to get tired.

“I’m going to bed,” she announced.

“Good – night, Sugar Princess. Sleep tight.”

“I’ll try, Daddy.”

Then they watched their daughter rush upstairs.

“She’s just upset,” he said.

“Of course she is, Vincent. Tonight was a nice celebration.”

“I can’t argue there,” was all he said and then they kissed.


End file.
